Mozzafiato
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [...] Sophie ha encontrado a su alma gemela. [...]


**...**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **Soulmates. Posible OoC. Romance entre hombres, aunque no se note.

* * *

**Mozzafiato**

**.**

La marca puede variar. Puede ser un tatuaje que aparece en alguna zona específica de las personas, puede ser una palabra – a veces hasta una frase completa – tallada en la piel, allí, bajo la clavícula y oculta por la ropa; hasta puede ser una estúpida mancha con los bordes irregulares en los lugares correctos.

Cuando el _evento_ sucede, las personas suelen estar felices.

Se supone que cuando dos personas encuentran a su destinado, el resto de mundo tiene que alegrarse por ellos porque es algo increíble y sagrado; toda esa mierda. Pero el día que Sophie se acerca a él, con los ojos brillando, la sonrisa más grande que le ha visto nunca y un aire de culpa a su alrededor, Draco no se siente para nada contento.

Sophie ha encontrado a su alma gemela.

Su novia acaba de dejarlo. Y ni siquiera hace falta que se lo diga.

—Draco —dice Sophie al sentarse a su lado.

Y Draco, _no quiere_ escucharlo, en serio que no. Draco no quiere ver esa mirada de culpa en la cara Sophie, porque Draco sabe lo especial que siempre ha sido la marca y el encontrar a su alma gemela para ella; además, tarde o temprano es algo que va a suceder. Siempre.

Solamente, esta vez lo han atrapado con la guardia baja.

Si es sincero, Draco en realidad quiere gritar, porque no sabe si lo que siente es enojo o ganas de llorar, porque aunque no le ama, quiere a Sophie como a nadie. Sophie ha logrado hacerse un lugarcito en su corazón a base de bromas tontas sobre hurones y serpientes, miradas risueñas y secretos únicos.

Pero se trata de Sophie, entonces, Draco solo puede sonreír.

—Sophie —la abraza por los hombros—. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Entonces Sophie sonríe, jugueteando con su corbata amarilla con negro y le mira radiante mientras le cuenta cómo ha encontrado a su alma gemela y lo golpea de vez en cuando en el hombro cuando él hace una mueca – porque, Stephen Cornfoot, _¿en serio, Sophie?_ –, de paso, también le revela a Draco que su marca es una pequeña ala de dragón, tallada en la piel de su hombro derecho.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas encontrado antes —suelta Draco, casi incrédulo—. Está bien, es un Ravenclaw desapercibido pero, _Merlín Sophie_, la mitad de tus amigos son de allí.

Sophie rueda los ojos.

—No era el momento propicio.

—El momento propicio mis…—Sophie lo calla de un manotazo—. Ya estás tan brusca como Lily.

Sophie solo se acomoda un castaño cabello – como si pudiera estar desarreglado – y le regala una sonrisa de suficiencia, antes de volver a sumergirse de lleno en el tema de antes con los ojos iluminados de la emoción. Cuando finalmente Sophie se va porque tiene pociones – y diablos, si Sophie no es el equivalente Hufflepuff de Longbottom –, Draco tan solo puede suspirar, mientras camina por los pasillos del colegio, ignorando por completo el tener que ir a quién supiese qué jodida clase.

No, Draco ahora mismo no tiene cabeza para nada.

Entonces, como es de esperarse, Harry aparece en su camino. Al principio, Harry no lo nota, muy concentrado en murmurar alguna cosa que Draco no logra escuchar mientras tiene en ristre su varita; cuando de la punta de la varita salen un par de chispas, Harry mira al cielo.

_Oh_. Y Draco está seguro que ha soltado unas buenas maldiciones.

—¿Salteándote las clases, Potter? —dice Draco una vez que están a menos de diez pasos de distancia.

Porque Harry ya lo ha visto y hacer el idiota no funciona mucho últimamente.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, Malfoy.

Harry solo sonríe, guarda su varita y termina de acercarse a él. En silencio, ambos terminan sentados con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, y lo suficientemente cerca entre sí como para que sus hombros se rocen. Draco no está seguro de quién de los dos lo ha hecho, pero terminan hablando de cualquier tontería, no mencionan a Sophie en ningún momento, ni las marcas del alma, ni mucho menos que Harry ha notado que _algo _pasa con tan solo verle los hombros.

Están bien así, porque es el tipo de relación que han desarrollado con el paso de los años.

Ya no son los peores enemigos que Hogwarts ha visto alguna vez, ya no se hechizan ni terminan a puñetazos como antes, aunque siguen picándose entre sí y a veces discuten de verdad, pero ahora se llevan como Draco nunca hubiera esperado, se hacen reír entre sí, y están para el otro cuando es necesario. La amistad que tienen es perfecta, y Draco la ama.

Aunque muchas veces, _amistad_ parece no alcanzar para definir lo que tienen.

—¿Qué Bletchley te enseñó qué? —cuestiona Draco mientras Harry vuelve a sacar su varita.

—A conjurar pequeños fuegos artificiales —repite Harry con paciencia, volviendo a hacer los movimientos de muñeca que Miles le había enseñado esa misma mañana—. Admito que todavía no lo logro.

Es un sencilla frase, acompañada apenas con algo de enfurruñamiento en su tono de voz, pero solo con eso Draco siente algo burbujear en su pecho y termina riendo, no sabe muy bien la razón pero se ríe a carcajadas ante la atenta mirada verdosa de Harry. De alguna forma, ambos terminan riendo con diversión, con el tema del conjuro a un lado junto con las tontas marcas, y se miran apenas entre ellos, con la mirada brillante – casi con lágrimas de la risa – para terminar sonriendo, hablando de nuevo sobre boberías hasta la cena, con los dedos entrelazados.

Si alguno de los dos ha sentido el cosquilleo que los invade por igual, lo han ignorado a consciencia. Disfrutando del momento.

* * *

**.**

_Llevo cerca de dos días encontrando sobre soulmates, no recordaba si ya usé esa temática y se supone que ayer tenia que subir un reto pero no llegue (boba lap). En fin, lo de aquí lo amo. ¡Además! Pude jugar un poco con Sophie y Stephen que son mis próximas víctimas, ¡yei!_

_Para quienes no los capten de nada, los personajes que usé hoy, son personajes olvidados de la generación de Harry Potter._

_Lily Moon; Slytherin. Miles Bletchley; Slytherin. Sophie Ropen; casa desconocida. Stephen Cornfoot; casa desconocida._

_¡Y gente! ¿Pueden creer que Marsha volvió? ¡Escribí esto en cuarenta minutos esta mañana! Idea del momento, cuando tenía que estudiar para dos examenes. Lo que sea, aprobé. Comentarios o lo que me tiren, que sea de buena manera. ¡Chaito!_


End file.
